


I gave you my heart

by PsychoKillerWolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kinda cheating, M/M, Major Character Injury, Otabek - Freeform, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: "He gave me what I wanted! What did you give me?!?""....I gave you my heart"





	1. Part 1

It's been eighteen months since Yuri and Otabek got together. Now Yuri being seventeen years old and Otabek twenty, the Russian skater decided he wanted something more in their relationship. Of course he loved every kiss they'd exchange, every embrace, every stare, every moment of affection but Yuri wanted to take it to the next level. And that exactly was the problem. Otabek refused to do anything like that until Yuri turned eighteen, something the blonde didn't like. They had many arguements about this topic. Some of them ended well, some of them could end better....but one time things got completely out of hand.

 

"Why the hell not?!" The Russian yelled at his boyfriend

"Because you're still seventeen. How many times will we discuss this Yuri?"

"Until you make up your mind so we can fuck already! I'm not a child anymore Otabek!"

"Jeez Yuri, can't you wait six more months?"

"What will change in six months?!" Ineed, what would change? Yuri wasn't going to get any more mature or ready so what was Otabek so worried about? The Kazakh had lost his virginity when he was sixteen so he has no right to talk.

The raven haired man sighed. "It's just....it's an ideological thing. I want to feel it's right when it happens for both of us. And I don't want you to regret it!" He said, now running out of patience.

"Oh don't worry, I already have!" The blond spat back.

"What's that supposed to mean?!?"

"It means I've had enough! You had your fucking chances Otabek and you blew it! So I'll make things easier for you and not make you feel insecure and shit!" Yuri said furiously before grabbing his backpack and jacket and storming off, slaming the door behind him and leaving Otabek alone in his appartment and to his thoughts.

 

It had been an hour already. No texts, no calls, no nothing. Otabek might put on a neutral mask but he had really strong feelings. Especially when it comes to Yuri. The soldier eyes he fell in love with when he was a kid and his love only grew stronger. The current situation was driving the man insane. Yuri was part of him after all. He had given him his heart and knowing that the Russian now (probably) hated him, he couldn't help feeling a gap in his chest. Maybe Yuri was right. Maybe he was overworried and maybe he should be the first to make up. 

 

Otabek was now standing outside of Yuri's appartment. Since the younger one didn't answer any texts or picked up his phone he figured he was still really pissed so in order to make things right he should visit him himself. The man knocked many times but to no avail. In the end he took the spare key out of his pocket and unlocked. Of course he had a key to his appartment, just like Yuri had one to Otabek's. He walked in and closed the door behind him. The house was empty but Otabek knew the Russian was there. He had a feeling.

"Yuri?" He called. "Yuri look....I'm sorry....I should've taken you more seriously." He spoke as he walked through the house. "I promise if you really feel ready I'll do what you ask, just...please..."  
He sighed now walking up to the bedroom he stood outside awkwardly knowing the other was in there. "I love you" he mutured "I don't want to lose you" He waited but the wait was killing him so he opened the bedroom door and froze at the sight. Yuri was there already but he was not alone. The blonde was lying on his stomach, another man kneeling behind him and....no, it couldn't be. 

"Y-Yuri?" Otabek felt sick, in so many ways. He couldn't move and everything felt numb. Why? Why would Yuri do this? His eyes widened as he felt hot liquid running down his cheeks. Shit, now he was crying?! He had never cried before, for anyone, for anything. And there he was standing like an idiot with tearful eyes and an aching heart.

"Beka!" The blonde gasped at the sight. Not only Otabek caught him having sex with someone else but he was crying as well. The russian pushed the other away and got up, quickly throwing a robe around him and following his boyfriend -if he was still his boyfriend- who was making his way out. Yuri grabbed his wrist. "Beka wait! I'm sorry I-"

"You what?! Don't try to say anything because I'm not blind!"

"It was just sex dammit! You refused to so I-"

"so you let some random guy fuck you! After everything we've been through!" The man was now feeling new tears run down his jawline over the old ones. "After everything we had Yura...did those memories mean nothing to you?!?" He had now completely lose his cool, yelling the words while sobbing. "Why would you throw it all away like that?!?"

"He gave me what I wanted! What did you give me?!?" Yuri yelled back angrily.

A few seconds of silence that felt like an eternity passed. Otabek was now looking down trying to swallow the sobs that threatened to come out of his lips again as his yelling turned into a soft whisper

"....I gave you my heart."


	2. Part 2

It'd been a few minutes since Otabek left, Yuri was still standing in the livingroom trying to realise what just happened. That's when the other guy came out of the room, wearing only his pants.

"What just happened?"

"Out"

"Huh?"

"YOU HAVE YOUR MONEY! GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" Yuri screamed. He didn't know what to do. He had to blame someone, had to let out his emotions.

"Kay jeez" The older one grabbed his shirt and walked out pretty casualy. "Pff, crazy" Said the man before closing the door behind him. That's when Yuri fell on his knees and started crying and sobbing hard. What had he done? That's not what he wanted, not at all. He just payed a prostitute to have raw and empty sex with him instead of waiting for a few months for the man he loved and loved him back more than anything. He didn't feel saticfied, he felt sick. Sick of his actions, sick of that guy but mostly of himself. He just hurt the only person who ever saw him for who he was and embraced him with no hesitation. The only person who was always there for him from the beggining. The man who seems emotionless on the outside but to Yuri he was the most loving creature in the universe. It was all his fault. He had destroyed everything, and he doubted he could fix this. "B-beka...." He choked, thinking about his mistakes, about how much he needed his no longer boyfriend here right now.   
It was getting late, but the blonde didn't want to return to the bedroom. It reminded him of what he just did....and also that a few days ago, Otabek would be there with him. But not anymore. The Russian kept sobbing and whimpering until he fell asleep on the sofa.

 

One week had pass since the incident and the two of them didn't see eachother once. At first Yuri didn't do anything because he was sure they'd talk sometime but that wasn't the case. Otabek seemed to do anything he could in order not to see the Blonde. That was actually kinda true since seeing Yuri would only hurt even more. The Kazakh tried so hard to forget Yuri, he tried not to care but he always found himself lost in the happy memories, thinking about the beautiful younger man's characteristics and about his adorable (according to Otabek and only) personality. And then he would remember that fithly scene and he would fall into depression...again. Yuri tried to reach him many times. He'd send him texts, call him, even tag him on instagram, telling him that he was sorry and they had to meet. Otabek made sure not to reply even though every message was tempting as hell and he couldn't keep skipping practice in order to avoid him. There was only one solution left.

 

"I'm so glad you wanted to hang out Yurio! You know, fathers and sons should strengthen their bonds and-"

"Viktor stop with the family thing, and don't call me Yurio please."

Viktor gasped. Did Yuri just pleaded? Was he just polite? He wasn't sure if he should hug him proudly or check if he had a fever. But then again, he seemed off. He wasn't his usual self and he found it hard to concentrate during training.

"I want you to tell me the truth, what do you know about Otabek?"

The older man tried to force a smile. "What do you mean? He's 20 years old and he's from Kazakhs-"

"You know what I mean! He won't come to practice and he isn't answering to me! I know he's avoiding me but he can't just stop his training! I asked Yakov many times but all he did was try and change the subject . So did Mila! What is going on?"

Viktor sighed. He knew too well how Yuri felt about the other man and he decided it was best to let him know. "He left"

"To where? Did he decide to go to another city or- no...he won't go back to Kazakhstan, will he?!" Asked Yuri almost desperately.

"Afraid not"

"What do you mean afr"

"He's going to train with one of his old coaches.....in Canada. He's heading to the airport right now....I'm sorry Yuri"

He couldn't believe it. Otabek was going to Canada? Being away for such a long time....how would Yuri survive this?.....especially knowing that the raven haired man would totally forget about him....and he didn't want that. It wasn't fair. He was going to tell Otabek what he had in mind one way or another. He got up from the bench he and Viktor were sitting and rushed to the streets. The airport wasn't that far so if he tried he would be there before it'd be too late.  
After about 10 minutes of nonstop running he reached the airport. That's when he spotted Otabek waiting to get on the plane. Yuri thought he was about to collapse. He was so close, he ran as fast as he could, not paying enough attention to the road

\---CRASH---  
"....b-beka"  
\---DARKNESS---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'd like to apologise because I wanted to make this chapter sad(der) but it'd be too long so there'll be a part three in this story as well (and maybe an epilogue...possibly) I hope you like it so far, if you do please let me know because your feedback is my writing energy :3 And don't worry, angst is coming 3;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Beka_

Yuri's voice echoed through Otabek's mind. He wasn't sure why but he knew it meant something. The young adult turned around to see a group of people in the distance, gathered all together. Probably an accident but he couldn't tell what happened because they were all far away. As much as he wanted to feel bad for whatever just happened, he had his own problems and he was about to get away from them.

 

 

Everything felt numb. Yuri's whole body arched and he couldn't move a limb, nor open his eyes. All he could hear was multiple voices coming from a distance.

_"Checking his pulse"  
_ __  
"Blood preasure's unsteady"  
  
"Emptying the surgery room right now"

His body was in so much pain he almost couldn't tell if it hurt or not. All the russian could feel now was emptyness. 

"Where...where are you Beka?" His lips managed weakly "I...need you..."  
Saying those words was the last thing he managed to do before the darkness returned.

That's when Viktor brusted into the room followed by Yuuri and a few other friends and skaters.  
"What's going on ?!?" The grey haired man asked desperately the doctors, while holding his husband's hand.

"The teenager seems to have damaged some of his ribs but nothing that serious there.."

"Then he's going to be fine, right?" Mila said stepping closer, her eyes full of hope. She knew him for years of course she was worried as hell.

"I'm afraid.." another doctor started "he also has damaged a few organs. Most of them should be fine but...the hospital has very little supply and he has very little time. And right now..." The young nurse sighed. "...I'm afraid it's almost impossible he can make it...The chances are less than 3% ...I'm sorry".

 

 

Morning comes and conciousness returns as ocean green eyes meet the stunning light of the hospital's lamp.

"Yorotchka!" A deep voice called while embracing the blonde's small body. "My boy, don't scare us like that again".   
  
It took Yuri a while to realise what was going on. Then everything stared making sense as memories returned. Otabek. The airport. The car. The hospital. The young male returned the warm hug he needed so much right now. "I'm sorry grandpa. I won't."

"You better be sorry you little brat!" Mila said as she joined the hug, followed by Viktor, Yuuri, Yakov, Phichit, even Georgi. Yuri couldn't help but grin seeing they were all there to support him. Well...all except from one.  
  
"Otabek didn't come did he?" The blonde said quietly. His voice was filled with dissapointment and weakness.  
  
The group exchanged some looks. "You see Yuri-"  
  
"Don't bother. I know he hates me."  
  
Viktor sighed, asking for the others to leave the two of them alone. Yuri sighed.   
  
"Not even caring about me being alive or not?...heh...I didn't know he had it in him. I guess I was being too optimistic" He added bitterly  
  
"It's not like that.." Viktor started and shallowed before handing Yuri a note. "Here, this is from him"  
  
"Oh what? A fuckin' card postal from Canada? No thank you I don't need him to remind me how much he doesn't give a shit about me anymore"

"It's not like that. He..." Now it was Viktor's return to sigh. "I'll leave you alone for a while"

"There's no fucking way I'm reading it!" Yuri shouted as the door closed behind the older man. Not even three seconds passed though, before Yuri grabbed the note and started reading it.

__  
~My beloved Yuri.  
  
I'm really sorry things turned out this way. I'm sorry I couldn't see you one last time before I left. Please forgive me.~

"Yeah right asshole...if you were sorry you'd come to see me!" Yuri yelled to himself.

_~I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world. I always have and I always will. Therefore, I'd like you to be the one to tell my family about what happened. They know how much you mean to me and they love you almost as much as I do. They'll understand. And they won't be mad at you.~_

"Won't be mad I cheated on their son because I was a horny bastard that made you leave for Canada? Yeah right!"

_Finally, I want you to know that everything I did was because I wanted it. It's all because of me so there's noone else to blame. Also I want you to fulfill your dreams. Be the greatest champion ever and be happy. I hope you can promise me that._

"Fuck of Beka! How can I be happy when you're so far away from me?!" The russian demanded as if Otabek could hear him.

_I'm sure you're a little confused by all of the above. It's clear that they wouldn't tell you right away. So let me make things more clear for you...._

Realisation hitted hard. Hardered than it should. Followed by screaming, searing and messy breathless crying. Yuri almost still refused to believe it until he violently got out of bed and rushed to the doctors and demanded his health files. He froze and his world stopped spinning as his eyes met the details of his surgery. He could only think the last words of the note, echoing through his mind and bringing more tears to his already red eyes.

_~....I decided to give you my heart again Yura. Please take care of it this time.~_

**Author's Note:**

> Ok everyone that was the story. I'm sorry I killed you with feels. Please comment and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
